DrAGON rAGE
by Oni-Rojo
Summary: THE AWSOME FANTASY OF DRAGONBALL Z AND STREET FIGHTER.....do I need to say more?!
1. Ch1Vengence

CHAPTER 1: Vengeance  
  
::Trunks was flying home, but on the way he ran into Akuma. He wanted no trouble, but Akuma had different plans. Akuma, then realizing who Trunks was, forces him to fight. Thinking Trunks would push him to his limits. After a while the battle is one sided. Trunks was no match for him despite him being a Super Saiya-Jin. Once Akuma was tired of toying with him he killed him with ease. Akuma flies off, angered that Trunks was so weak. Bulma, wondering where he is, sends Vegeta to find him. Well, Vegeta finds him....::  
  
Vegeta sat down near Trunk's bloody body and began to morn. Suddenly he let out a great scream! Turning Ssj from the anger; eyes glazed over, turning an emerald color. His jet black hair had become blonde, and there was a golden glow around him. "I'll get you Akuma!" Furious as he flew off in a streak of yellow to find Akuma. He sees Gohan on the way, but doesn't even acknowledge him. "Hey Vegeta," Gohan yelled as Vegeta blew past him. At this point he was focused on one thing...mercilessly beating Akuma until he was a motionless puddle of blood. Vegeta, getting even more pissed as time passes, screams out "AKUMAAA!!! Be a man and show yourself!" Akuma, laughing with an evil smirk, appears on the ground below, "Something wrong?" Vegeta floats down ready for a fight. Akuma smirks and walks toward him slowly, apparently happy about his victory over Trunks. Vegeta, enraged, quickly dashes at Akuma, striking him with a vicious upper cut. Akuma's head snapped back and Vegeta stares at him. Akuma's head tilts back up with a stream of crimson down his chin. "Is that all you got?" He laughs. "AGHHH!" a blast of yellow energy explodes from Vegeta. "I can see you have your heart set on dying...just like your boy" Akuma says in an evil tone. They stare down each other, waiting to make a move. Vegeta's eyes glowing...Akuma's eyes full of evil. It began to storm as their emense powers began to rise. Suddenly Akuma disappears, reappearing behind Vegeta blasting him into a boulder. "AHHHHHHRRRRGGGGGG!!!!" Akuma shouted as he performed his Hyper Gou Beam into the hole Vegeta's body made. All is silent for a few seconds, when out of nowhere Vegeta explodes out of the rubble. He jet streams towards Akuma with the blink of an eye. He throws punch after punch & kick after kick at Akuma, but Akuma at the same time was fending him off. Vegeta charged his fist and jabbed Akuma in the jaw. The strike knocked Akuma to the ground. "I am the prince of all Saiya-Jins. No one can defeat me!" Vegeta yells furiously. Akuma, spiting out blood, says "Well I'm not a damn Saiya-Jin am I?!" In an instant Akuma jumps into the air, firing down an bombardment of fireballs. Vegeta with a quick counter draws back and fires his Galic Gun Attack to stop Akuma in his tracks. But their attacks are evenly matched. Vegeta powers up to Ssj2, launching more energy down the beam. Akuma tries to overpower the Galic Gun, but Vegeta's beam gets closer and closer. Pretty soon he had only one choice...to unleash the demon within and become Shin Akuma. He began to laugh insanely, but Vegeta couldn't have cared less. The storm got worse as Akuma started his transformation. His eyes glowing a devilish red and his hair turning white as snow. It soon became clear to Vegeta that Akuma was more powerful than he looked.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	2. Ch2Rage of a Demon

Chapter 2 - Rage of a Demon  
  
  
  
As Vegeta realizes what he is in for, he smirks at the challenge. "You think turning your hair white will help you win!" Vegeta laughs out. Akuma, still transforming, replies smugly, "It worked for YOU!" Angered now Vegeta dashes over to Akuma, slamming his knee into his gut. Akuma, having the wind knocked out of him, suddenly receives a stiff uppercut, sending him flying through a tree. He stands up and begins to laugh evily, "Hahaha! Your to late...My transformation is complete!" "Is that it?!," an unimpressed Vegeta says. In a flash Akuma vanishes. The Saiya-Jin prince quikly gathers up his energy and fires a blast. BAAAANG!!!! A huge explosion goes off from the blast! When all the dust clear, Akuma is standing there emersed in an eerie red glow. Taunting him Akuma says, "Why don't you just let me destroy you and get it over with..." With a streak of yellow Vegeta runs full-steam at Akuma. Akuma just sits there waiting, when finially, Vegeta jumps up with a thunderous kick! He misses as Akuma dodges. They both stand now face to face, bolts of electricity serging from their bodies. The storm above was now more intense than ever! A dark purple sky with swirling clouds and lightning fast winds, threatens the earth with destruction! The two fighters power up to their max power, creating a huge dome of ki and electricity! The fighters just stand their, glaring at the other. Out of nowhere Akuma strikes down Vegeta with a blow the head! Before he even hits the ground Akuma kicks him into the cliffside. Akuma fires a couple gou beams into the hole Vegeta left. There is silence for a few seconds and then out of nowhere an explosion sends Vegeta flying through the air. Akuma watches the the body land in a nearby tree. Taking his time, Akuma walks over to the tree and screams out with a ki blast. The energy tears the tree right from the ground knocking it over. A bruised and battered Vegeta crawls out gasping for air! "Why don't you just go ahead and cry....just like your pathetic son!" said Akuma as he watched Vegeta spitting up blood. Vegeta realizes that Akuma's guard is down and lets out a giant ki blast! Akuma is knocked down, hitting and bloodying his head on a rock. Vegeta stumbles to his feet and begins to power up his Final Flash Attack to finish off the fallen demon. Akuma now disoriented has no idea what he is in for. As Vegeta tries to scrap together energy for his attack something snaps in his head. The Saiya-Jin just begins to laugh uncontrolably with a sadistic smile on his face! As his attack grows stronger so does his crazy laugh. Akuma starts to realize what is happening, but has no time to react. Vegeta fires the gigantic beam at Akuma, who is now shaking with fear! Akuma tries to block at the last second, but the beam is so powerful it engulps his entire body! The blast leaves a seemingly endless trench of smoking turf. Vegeta collapses from using almost all his energy for his final attack. He gathers up the rest of his energy and begins to crawl in search for the lifeless body of Akuma. When he reaches the end of the trench there is nothing there but a puddle of blood! An enraged Vegeta lets out a scream of pain and anguish creating a gigantic ki blast, leveling every mountain near him!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	3. Ch3 Old Foes Die Hard

"Old Foes Die Hard"  
  
::In the middle of an open field, the morning sun was shining over the land, giving life to the place. Then a small dark red portal began to open just above the ground. The Earth's short time of peace was about to be broken. It grew to about twice the size of a normal man. It created a huge wind that swept the grass and trees from side to side. As someone's foot stepped out onto the ground there was a small explosion, which created a small crater. The man got completely out of the portal and stood up straight. He was tall and very well built. He wore full Saiya-Jin armor. His most noticeably feature was that he was bald. He also had a mustache that reached from under his nose to his chin. There stood unmistakenly a Saiya-Jin warrior...There stood Nappa!::  
  
"Ah," he began, "Earth!" A nearly recovered Akuma exits the portal behind him. Nappa looked back toward him. "Don't forget what I said," the demon proclaim, "As soon as you have defeated that so called "prince" of yours, you return here! Got it?!" "Yeah, yeah!" He flew off laughing. Goku and Piccolo landed in the back yard of Goku's his house. Gohan came running out. "DAD!" he shouted happily. "What's wrong father?" Piccolo stepped in. "Goku," he said, "you said you would explain everything. I want to know what's going on." Goku sat down on a nearby rock and narrowed his eyes. "Have you ever heard of Ryu Hyabusa?" Goku asked seriously ...Gohan began to sweat, "Yeah, what about him?" he said with a worried look upon his face. "I heard he has become a killer for hire..." "Fuck!" Piccolo exclaimed. "What does this have to do with us, Goku?" "Word is he's been paid off to kill us." "WHAT?! By who?," a worried Piccolo asked. "That, I don't know," Goku told Piccolo. He got up and looked at the sky. Piccolo and Gohan clenched their fists. "His power has been rumored to be unimaginably strong...," Goku explains. "Do you think we have a chance against him at all, Goku?" Piccolo asked folding his arms." Goku just sits there. "That bad huh?" a concerned Gohan asked, "We can't waste anytime. He could arrive here at anytime." Piccolo realizing Vegeta was missing asked, "Where's Vegeta? We need him." Gohan jumped up. "He must of got into another fight with Bulma and flew off somewhere. We can't find his ki at all." "DAMN! Oh, well. We'll have to form the first line of defense until we can find him." They all nodded and took to the skies to go find the others. They were out of sight within seconds. Vegeta whipped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Stupid woman, he thought as he blasted a large rock. I'll go back when she's calmed down. He spun to his left and rammed his fist into the side of a tree. He sat down on the grass puffing lightly. He put his hands behind his head and laid down. Closing his eyes he drifted off into his mind. Visions of himself going all out in an attempt to defeat Akuma clouded his mind. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. His brow narrowed and his arms tensed. "WHAT IN THE H.....that's Nappa's ki?!" He took to the sky in the direction of the power. /The idiot must have come back from Hell. How'd he get out though?/ He picked up his pace cutting through the clouds. Nappa landed hard in the middle of the road of the city. His weight cracked the ground slightly. He smiled and looked around. People fled at the sight of him. Vegeta should arrive soon, he said to himself. "Heh heh. Then I shall crush him for what he did to me!" ::The doorbell of the Capsule Corp. building rang out loud through the whole facility.:: Bulma threw the door open. "VEGETA?" she said hopeful. "Oh," she continued as she saw Goku, Gohan, & Piccolo standing in front of her. "I suppose you want Vegeta for something." "Yes," Goku answered, "it's very important." "Well he's not here obviously!" She went back inside. "Bulma! Come back!" said Goku. He began, "We really need your help." Bulma questioned, "With what?" "Has Vegeta ever told you about a fighter named Ryu?", Goku went on. "Yeah, he is supposed to be tough!" "Well, he may be coming to destroy us...",Goku explained. "HUH!? Are you going to fight him?" "Yep, but it'll be a tough battle" Gohan said. Bulma shut the door to the house and got into her car. /Maybe if I go and do some shopping I'll calm down/, she wondered. High above the land the Z Warriors, Goku, Gohan, & Piccolo shot across the sky. Vegeta couldn't be found so they would try and get him later. For now they couldn't waste anytime as they were sure Ryu was sure to arrive soon. "Piccolo and Gohan," Goku called back to them. "Yeah Dad?" Gohan said. "Since we are the strongest we must work as one against Ryu ." "But what if we can't?" "I don't know. I don't even know how much of a chance we stand against him." "Hey," Piccolo said, "don't count me out of this." "Just be careful," Gohan said seriously. By now they were easily out of the area and were flying over the open plains. Trees, rock hills, and the never ending grass shot by underneath them. "Down here," Goku said, pointing to the ground. They all dropped down looked around. "At least we will be alone with him out here," Piccolo announced.  
  
::Back in the city:: Vegeta slowly walked through the city streets. On the other side of the plains Vegeta was in pursuit of his old friend. With every step he felt Nappa's ki grew stronger. He's close. Nappa looked behind himself. Well, well, well, he thought, Vegeta's found me. Vegeta just glared at his old partner. Nappa confidently stood across from Vegeta. They were both standing in the middle of the road looking at each other. People had already begun to flee. "Nappa," Vegeta said an evil smile on his face, "your looking great. How was hell? Heh, heh." "You won't be laughing when I'm done with you, Vegeta!"  
  
to be continued.... 


End file.
